


Hard to Please

by rowdyruffbutch



Series: PPG Oneshots [4]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyruffbutch/pseuds/rowdyruffbutch
Summary: "Well for starters, you're high-maintenance," He said. He drank the rest of his beer as Blossom spoke."I am not high-maintenance! Have you ever met Princess Morbucks?! Now that girl is high-maintenance!""You are, in fact, very demanding and hard to please," He threw the can into the recycling bin."When have I ever been demanding or hard to please?"





	Hard to Please

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Hard to Please by State Champs and I didn't remember that until I was moving this fic from tumblr to here.

"You're so..." Brick groaned in frustration.

Blossom stood. She gritted her teeth and squeezed the words out between them, "So what?"

"Perplexing! Jesus Christ, it's amazingly difficult figuring out what it is you want while doing this-whatever the hell you're calling it- with you!" He shouted. He marched towards the kitchen.

"Whatever I'm calling?" Blossom asked in disbelief as she followed him, "What I'm calling it?! You're the one who keeps putting labels on it! It's whatever the hell you want it to be!"

Brick reappeared from behind the fridge door; already sipping from the beer can in his hand, "You were the first one to put a label on this but yes, I want to put a label on it! A permanent, going-to-be-there-all-the-time, always correct label because you keep switching things up on me and I don't know what you want!"

Blossom rolled her eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Brick."

"What did you say when we started this?" He waited for her to answer. She only shrugged so he answered for her, "You said you only wanted to do the sex thing. We were going to be hook-up partners."

"What about it?" She questioned, not seeing the big deal.

"What about it?! Blossom, you couldn't even say 'friends with benefits' because it had the word 'friends' in it. You didn't want to be friends. All you wanted was sex and you had to make it crystal clear."

"So?" Her eyes narrowed at him, "Is it a problem that all I wanted was sex?"

"Of course not. I actually appreciated that you chose to use that term instead of the traditional one everyone seems to use. It let me know exactly what you wanted and it was exactly what I wanted too. It saved me the time of having to explain it to you."

"Then what about this perplexes you?"

Brick sighed, "It's wrong."

"Wrong?!"

"Yes. You can be wrong too, believe it or not. That's not what we've been doing. I would understand if along the way you decided you wanted something else but you didn't discuss it with me. I somehow got tangled into a relationship with you."

"Excuse me?" She scrunched her eyebrows together, "We're not in a relationship."

"Yes we are. We were only supposed to be hooking-up but look at us. We went out on what could be considered a date last night and we've been going out in public a lot more these past two months. You held my hand earlier while we were renting movies! We were cuddling on the couch not even ten minutes ago!"

"Do you mind all those things? We can go back to how it used to be. You just have to say the word! It doesn't bother me one bit!"

She hoped that didn't sound like a lie. She couldn't even remember how this conversation started. One second they were watching a movie and the next Brick was yelling about how confusing she was. Perhaps she was as puzzling as he made it sound but she knew what she wanted. Blossom didn't want to scare him away by saying it out loud. She thought changing the type of relationship they had without discussing it would make it easier. If Brick wanted to be with her, in not only a sexual relationship, but, a romantic one as well, she figured he would let it happen. If he spoke up about his disapproval on the changes then she would stop trying to pursue him. She supposed the latter was happening at the moment.

He shook his head, "I don't want to go back to how it used to be."

"Then what's wrong with what we have?!" Blossom demanded, wondering what she had done wrong to make him bring up the topic but not to make him want it to be like it was.

"Well for starters, you're high-maintenance," He said. He drank the rest of his beer as Blossom spoke.

"I am not high-maintenance! Have you ever met Princess Morbucks?! Now that girl is high-maintenance!"

"You are, in fact, very demanding and hard to please," He threw the can into the recycling bin.

"When have I ever been demanding or hard to please?"

"Remember that time you made me iron your shirt seven times because the collar wasn't 'crisp' enough? How about the time you made me change three times just to make me wear the outfit I had on in the first place?"

Blossom frowned as he continued, "Whenever I don't do something the way you say to do it, you get mad at me. Oh, don't forget about that day I spent cleaning my entire apartment only to have you come in and tell me it was messy. You also blow things out proportion and get annoyed when I don't give you enough attention."

"That's what's wrong with our relationship? You think I have domineering personality?"

"It's not you. It's me," Brick wanted to punch himself for using such a cliche expression.

"What?! You?! How is it you? I'm the one who has expectations that are too high."

"Exactly! Your expectations are high and I can't reach them. You'd be better off with someone who could. That's another thing, actually. I don't know if you really want me. Your mood changes so often. Sometimes you act like you love me and other times you don't. I feel like you'd rather be with someone else than be with me."

She felt a sharp pain in her chest. How could he thing she didn't want him? Blossom pulled him into a hug, "I don't want anyone else. You are the only person I want, Brick! I'm sorry I'm so hot and cold. I just think the same thing about you and when I think you don't want to be with me, I try to push you away! I'm sorry."

"You're the only girl I could ever dream of being with, Red," Brick wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll stop bossing you around and making you feel like you're not good enough. I'll try not to be so perfect too."

"Blossom," Brick said in a cautionary tone.

She giggled, "I'm kidding but you can't be mad at me for wanting attention. I deserve it."

"You do."

Blossom lifted her head from his shoulder, "Want to go have some fun?"

"Fun?"

She let go of him and winked before rushing away, "Last one to the bedroom is a total loser!"

"Hey! You got a head start," Brick laughed as he chased after her.


End file.
